


Muted Rage

by Lanaira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett there to comfort, Liam bottling things up, Liam throwing a fit, M/M, Running through woods, Storms, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaira/pseuds/Lanaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Sinema with no supernatural fights leads to a boy getting a new boyfriend. But that boy's best friend isn't too happy about that, and wouldn't like to admit it either.<br/>(I'm bad at summaries sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted Rage

When he felt a pang of jealousy, he panicked. He and Brett were enemies, rivals, he shouldn’t be jealous is any way that he was dancing with someone else. Boys like to dance with girls, no biggie.

Except now he’s dancing with a boy.

‘So he’s either bi or likes to have fun with whomever,’ Liam thought to himself.  
'Whomever but you,’ said another voice in the back of his head, causing his face to redden.

“So is this club mixed?” He asked his best friend.

“Ish,” Mason replied, following Liam’s gaze.  
**  
**  
What was he doing!? Why would Mason, his dear best friend, leaving him alone with guys all over him, to flirt with the enemy! Didn’t he know that Brett hated Liam? Didn’t he know Liam was bad at talking to strangers? Didn’t he know that Liam was straight? Not like he had anything against gays, but it was pretty uncomfortable being surrounded by naked torsos and constantly having to deny dancing.

Suddenly there was a hand sliding on his shoulder and a body pressing closer. Turning around, Liam prepared himself to tell the stranger to leave him alone only to be shocked by a familiar face.

“Hey, shorty. Havin’ fun?” Brett asked, wearing his trademark smirk.

Liam just gave a small shrug and looked away from Brett’s burning gaze.

“Oh come on! Dance with me, yeah?” Liam was dragged unwillingly- no, he let himself be pulled away from the bar. Next thing he knew, hands were gliding over Liam, hot breath on his neck, and a body moving against his, with his. His mind was clouded, couldn’t think straight at all.

“W-where’s Mason?” He asked shakily, finding it hard to talk.

Brett’s mouth moved up to Liam’s ear, “He went to the bathroom, he’ll be back.”

The warm breath against his ear caused Liam to shiver.   
'What is wrong with me? I don’t like Brett AT ALL.’ He told himself over and over.

But then their bodies were closer. Brett laid his hands on Liam’s hips and actually kissed his neck. Just when Liam thought he couldn’t get enough, he was gone. Just vanished into the crowd. There were too many bodies to be able to pick up Brett’s scent.

'Why would I care, anyway? I don’t want to find him!’ Liam convinced himself.. for the moment.   
**  
**  
Liam woke up to find a text from Mason.

/dude last night was so much fun, thanks for being my flight attendant ;)/   
/yeah yeah no problemo. Score any dates?/ he replied back. Instead of getting an answer to his question, Mason asked if his best friend wanted to come over and play video games.

What Liam was expecting when he got there was Mason wandering around or trying to improve his Call of Duty skills.  
What he didn’t expect was Brett Talbot sitting awfully close to Mason while they battled for most kills.

Liam just stood in the doorway and watched in amazement as Brett tackled the smaller boy. They were both laughing loudly as they rolled on the ground.

“Uhh.. sorry to intrude…” Liam turned on his heel, ready to go straight back home when Mason called out his name.

“Hey, Liam!” Mason wore a stupid, happy grin and Brett looked up.

“Hey, shorty.”  
**  
**  
“Dammit! I just wanted the stupid Mystery Box,” Mason sighed as he wanted for another round of Black Ops 2: Zombies.

“Hey it’s okay, babe. I wasn’t covering you,” Brett told Mason, his so called boyfriend.

Liam muttered under his breath about how gross the couple were and how you can’t get a boyfriend that fast. He never even considered that Brett would be listening to every word as they fought the zombies. He even smelt a whirl of emotions on the 15 year old: jealousy, anger, sadness, slight disgust. Hell, Brett could even read it on Liam’s face.

Liam was trying to be happy for his friend, he really was, but there was still jealousy and anger radiating off him. He couldn’t quite figure it out, either. Yeah, he understood that it was Brett Talbot, the person who took pictures of their coach’s vandalized car, but that wouldn’t make up for everything he felt.

He just focused on the game in front of him and tried to compressed his feelings.  
**  
**  
It went on for days.

The hand holding, the snogging, the giggling at things that Liam never found out about. Tons of people thought Brett and Mason were pretty cute together. Even Liam, in the slightest way, thought they were cute. That fueled his jealousy, the jealousy be still didn’t understand he felt.

One day, Mason came over to Liam’s house proudly sporting some hickies. He acted like he was trying to hide it, but he really wasn’t. Liam didn’t really blame him, Mason had been wanting a boyfriend for a while, and he was especially happy that it was from one of the hottest werewolves around.

“He’s pretty sweet, you know,” Mason was telling his best friend.   
“He’s funny and kinda protective over me. You two are friends now, right?”

Liam shrugged, pretending to be extremely concentrated on his video game.

“If you’re still mad at him, it’s one sided. Brett has said that he thinks you’re a cool guy, and really good at lacrosse. Besides, wouldn’t it be kind of horrible to hate your best friend’s boyfriend?”

Liam just pursed his lips, not wanting to hear about precious Brett anymore.

A few minutes later, the two friends heard a 'tap tap tap’ on Liam’s window that wasn’t the usual rain pattering down. They both looked over to see Brett waiting to be let it his hair dripping. As soon as Liam let him in, he hopped over to his boyfriend, giving him and kiss and throwing a small smirk at Liam.

“Ready to go?” Brett inquired. Ready to go where?

“Yep!” Mason grinned then turned to Liam, “Oh I forgot to tell you, sorry. Brett and I are going on a date. I’ll see you later though, okay?” Liam just nodded and let out a quiet 'yeah no problem.’

Brett smiled at the small boy, “Great, thanks for letting me take this awesome boy out,” he winked and lead Mason out.

Liam sat still in silence until he knew Brett and Mason were gone gone. Tears welled in his eyes and he started to understand everything.

He stood up abruptly, hands in fists and breathing hard. Liam couldn’t control his anger, so he started destroying things. He threw his chair, tore off the sheets on his bed, chucked his pillows down the hall. He knocked textbooks off his text and threw a couple other books. Liam punched his wall then sprinted as fast as he could into the wet woods.

His mind was completely fogged up and his throat burned. Thunder roared above and the rain got harder.

'Why would he do this? Why would he completely lead me on, then steal my best friend away from me? Everything is his fault, everything! Stupid Brett, I hate him!’ Liam screamed in his mind.

Liam pushed his legs even harder until he tripped over a tree root and crashed into the ground. Sprawled in the dirt and mud, Liam cried. He cried hard, letting everything flow out with his tears.

'Brett Brett Brett, this is all his fault. All his fault…’

Didn’t Liam like girls and just girls? Why was he so upset about this? He was pissed that Brett was basically stealing Mason away from him but the fact that he acted interested in Liam made everything so much worse. They had danced, their bodies were touching, Brett had kissed his neck.

'Maybe that’s why he disappeared,’ Liam thought. 'To mess with my mind then go back to playing with Mason. That douche!’

Liam laid on the ground sobbed uncontrollably for another half hour. His whole body was soaked and his torso was covered in mud. Eyes red and puffy and legs weak, Liam slowly made his way back home. His mom was out of town for a few days and his step dad was working the night shift at the hospital, so he’d be at home alone for a while.   
**  
**  
Showers were such a relief when you have been out in the cold rain for a long time, especially in a fit of rage.

Too tired to clean up majorly, Liam grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight while laying down. With his mind finally clear, Liam came to a conclusion: he liked Brett. He liked how he was almost a foot taller than Liam, how he had a trademark sexy smirk, how his hair seemed messy and put together at the same time, how his eyes were the most gorgeous bluest blue he had ever seen. When did he even start liking him? That night at the club? When he first met him? Liam couldn’t tell, but the dancing and then dating Mason definitely brought it out.

Liam flipped over on his side, his back facing the window that was still slightly cracked open.

“Looks like now I gotta get over him,” Liam sighed. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

“Get over who?” A voice he recognized said softly. Liam shut his eyes, not believing Brett was actually there.

“Liam…” Brett breathed against the smaller boy. He made Liam turn over to face him and smiled.

“What do you want?” Liam asked, a hint of sharpness in his voice.

“What has been up with you lately? I know you well enough to know that you shouldn’t have been this angry and jealous like you have been ever since Mason and I got together.” Brett furrowed his eyebrows, even though he pretty much knew the answer.

Letting out a sigh, Liam told him that he thought it was unfair how Brett was stealing Mason from him and that he felt.. used in a way. He explained that at the club, he thought Brett was with him because he liked him, not because he was bored with Mason was gone.

“I figured you were interested in me, but then you seemed to not be when I did talk to you. But you think I was stealing Mason away from you? He actually seemed to like me and I did too, and we hung out like boyfriends do.” Brett told Liam.

“Whatever, doesn’t matter now. Go on, have fun with your boyfriend. I don’t even know why you’re here.”

“Mason and I broke up,” Brett said flatly.

Liam turned back around to study the older boy’s face. He wasn’t lying.

Brett continued, “We both agreed it was better. Dating wasn’t as fun, and it was pretty obvious that you wanted me.”

With his jaw dropped, Liam exclaimed, “What?!”

“Yeah, anyone with eyes or ears would be able to tell.” Brett smirked while Liam just stared, a pretty pink blush reaching the tips of his ears.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the eldest werewolf bit his lip before smashing them against Liam’s. Twisting his fingers in Brett’s hair, Liam gladly kissed back. He was fairly inexperienced in the kissing department, but he tried his best, and Brett enjoyed everything he was offered.

Brett lightly dragged his fangs across Liam’s jaw, down to his neck where he began kissing it. The actions caused Liam to moan, which then encouraged the boy to do more. Anything to elicit more noises like that.

“B-Brett, Brett stop,” Liam panted. Misunderstanding Liam, Brett continued sucking his neck.

“Brett, stop. I don’t- I don’t want to do this,” Brett met Liam’s eyes with his own filled with concern.

“I just.. I just want to take this a bit slower, okay?” Brett nodded at Liam’s request and got up from on top of him.

He checked his phone. “It’d kind of late, I’m gonna head home now.” Brett made his way for the door before a hand pulled him back.

“N-no. I mean… do you want to stay over?” Brett couldn’t resist Liam’s puppy eyes as he asked.

He smiled, “I’d love to.”

 

Needless to say, Liam’s shirts were a bit too small on Brett.


End file.
